Written With Crimson Ink
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: All he wanted was love, but he knew he could not have it. His heart was stone, and his eyes displayed hollowness. They only sprung to life when he saw her, and when she screamed, it was a poem enchanting the night with his passion. Phantom's poetry, Saya.
1. Oh, How I Love

Just a really random poem about how Phantom thinks of Saya.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Malicious belle,**_

_**Eyes of crimson and bleeding the same**_

_**An enemy and lover with an unforgettable name**_

_**Saya,**_

_**The sole keeper of my passion**_

_**How I'd like to drain her until she is beyond ashen**_

_**She unsheathes her lonely blade**_

_**Her eyes with malice's shade**_

_**How I adore those eyes**_

_**Where only pure instinct lies**_

_**Oh,**_

_**How I love to break her**_

_**And admire the crimson staining her**_

_**Oh,**_

_**How I love to watch her cry**_

_**And watch her false humanity die**_

_**Oh,**_

_**How I love it when I see her face**_

_**Filled with anger and shameless for killing her own race **_

_**Oh,**_

_**How I love her**_

_**And pity,**_

_**How good it will feel to kill her **_

_**  
**_


	2. Passionate Obession

_**Soulmate,**_

_**My Saya**_

_**We both fight**_

_**We both bleed, cry, and scream**_

_**We both kill**_

_**And shed crimson tears**_

_**We both live by our passion to hunt**_

_**To kill**_

_**And keep our hearts from the battle**_

_**To bask in our isolate destiny **_

_**We both are lonesome**_

_**Our sweet misery not yet whole **_

_**We both are warriors**_

_**Embracing and denying love **_

_**We both are crying**_

_**For our envious passion**_

_**We love and hate each other**_

_**"It's okay, **_

_**Your pain will end soon." **_

_**You say as we're dying from this battle**_

_**And yet we find some solace in our enemy's hands  
**_

_**So subtle we don't even know we are passionate...**_

_**Passionate to kill our obsession  
**_

_**And if we're so alike**_

_**Why can't we be together?**_

_**Fear?**_

_**Pain?**_

_**Obligation?**_

_**Saya,**_

_**I do hope that you will die with me**_

_**So I can tell you how much I love you**_

_**How much your Phantom loves you**_


	3. Greed

**_Oh, how beautiful you were then_**

**_I say to you, my love_**

**_Oh, how mad you were then_**

**_I tell you, darling_**

**_Now,_**

**_As I offer you my love you deny it_**

**_As I touch you, you pull back_**

**_Come to me, I say_**

**_You'll be mine to torture_**

**_Mine to love_**

**_Mine to kill_**

**_You stifle your strike as I near  
_**

**_What's the matter?_**

**_I see nothing but that human in your eyes_**

**_Trembling in complete fear of me_**

**_Where are you, love?_**

**_Oh, you're hiding inside this pathetic mortal carcass_**

**_I caress you with my passionate words  
_**

**_You're trembling_**

**_Wake up!_**

**_I urge you_**

**_Those glowing crimson orbs...How beautiful!_**

**_I have you now, you're mine tonight!_**

**_I'm going to kill you!_**

**_But...Wait...What's this?!_**

**_You still think you're human?_**

**_You're not complete yet?_**

**_Break my heart again,_**

**_No matter how hollow it is_**

**_It's congested with memories of you_**

**_And I will pour those memories from my heart_**

**_Into your soul as you shed my blood_**

**_But...He's saving you and taking from you_**

**_He wants you_**

**_I'll keep you all to myself!_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_No one can!_**


	4. Passion

**_I'm so happy to see you once more  
_**

**_You draw your blade_**

**_Somewhat indisposed to do so_**

**_To fill its river with crimson_**

**_And drown my blood in agony _**

**_DANCE!_**

**_Dance for me!_**

**_Dance with me!_**

**_Tonight,_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_Enrapture me with your merciless blood  
_**

**_How passionate you strike_**

**_How blissful your blade feels in my flesh_**

**_How wonderful it will feel to know you're dying with me _**

**_But not yet_**

**_Not until your heart is throbbing for me  
_**

**_Aching to know the pleasure of killing me _**

**_Depart with me, love_**

**_So lonely,_**

**_So miserable_**

**_Join me and I will show you what true pain is!_**


	5. Crimson Caresses

_**The crimson all around,**_

_**the crimson in you, staining you, tormenting you **_

_**And soon,**_

_**killing you **_

_**Never has crimson been so lovely  
**_

_**Or so blissful staining our flesh**_

_**The crimson drips from your weak fingers**_

_**Painting your misery throughout your blade, **_

_**and flowing into me**_

_**Oh!**_

_**How heavenly the crimson pours down my throat**_

_**Running cold in my veins**_

_**And flows over your jagged wounds**_

_**How sweet your blood smells**_

_**And how poisonous it is**_

_**You,**_

_**my toxin and my remedy**_

_**I want the poison**_

_**I want the crimson**_

_**Give it to me!**_

_**All of it!**_

_**I yearn to have you in my grasp **_

_**Dying because of my love**_

_**Dying with me as our lonesome souls merge  
**_

_**Knowing that's it your blood that is killing me**_

_**Knowing that my heart is now the stone**_

_**It was in mind**_

_**Filled with your passion **_

_**And knowing that,**_

_**My love has killed you grant me rapture  
**_

_**Far beyond your blade's crimson caresses  
**_


	6. Crimson Deception

**_Crimson crystals,_**

**_My blood and heart shattering for you_**

**_Blowing away into forgotten dust_**

**_Recalling the evening I died for you_**

**_Savoring the taste of our crimson deliverance  
_**

**_Savoring our passion to raven each other  
_**

**_You're still and accepting_**

**_"Saya, _**

**_My soulmate born unwanted,_**

**_Let's go to a world all our own."_**

**_Your name fills the air and you betray me _**

**_How could you? _**

**_How could you have betrayed me?_**

**_Why is it you don't have any passion for me?_**

**_Why is it you are not like me?_**

**_Why is it you don't love me?_**

**_I held you as I died, _**

**_Your blade enrapturing my loneliness_**

**_With what I thought could deliver me_**

**_How dare you deceive me?!_**

**_My crimson crystals strewn about all around_**

**_I still hear you deny your beloved ones_**

**_You drink in the misery, swallow your pride, and choke on the tears_**

**_I do hope you die soon_**

**_Vengeance will be mine! _**


	7. Crimson Tears

_**Blood is dispersed**_

_**Mortal or beast you made no distinction**_

_**Gore, flesh, and crimson blood**_

_**Performed by a blade **_

_**Amid of it all is you**_

_**In pain I weep,**_

_**In blissful affliction I cry into the evening  
**_

_**My heart has been stricken **_

_**Stricken with your passion to kill**_

_**A long while passes**_

_**Decades until I see you again**_

_**Ravenous I turn **_

_**Lonely and passionately starving**_

_**For you,**_

_**Saya, **_

_**I have sacrificed trust, love, and my masquerade**_

_**You're all I need to live**_

_**Now that I no longer breath**_

_**Vengeance will be **_

_**To love you is to hurt you **_

_**Even in death**_

_**You're all I have left**_

_**With not even rapture to anticipate**_

_**Or even hell to match your murderous passion **_

_**You're are what I am fighting for**_

_**What I am fighting against**_

_**Out of a shattered heart and lonesome soul**_

_**I will imbue you with a fate worse than death  
**_


	8. Red Angelic Deliverance

_**Spilt into the core,**_

_**Savoring the blissful affliction **_

_**Flooding the marrow and I howl to the angels**_

_**I endure the pain**_

_**It taste so delicious**_

_**It feels so good **_

_**My love burning deeper into the pith**_

_**Your heart**_

_**Blood racing, swimming into me**_

_**And raging a storm I must know**_

_**Chilling, burning...**_

_**Passionate**_

_**Oh how I love it,**_

_**When she does not deny**_

_**My claws weep crimson tears**_

_**When they caress your flesh**_

_**Mine...**_

_**The passionate pain is mine**_

_**The throb in my soul**_

_**Yearning to more of the crimson's aura**_

_**...Cursed to live...**_

_**My angel blessed with death**_

_**Heavenly agony,**_

_**Sweet misery**_

_**Wash over me and flow into my body**_

_**Deliver my lonely soul**_

_**As my lover's passion embraces me  
**_

_**  
**_


	9. I Promise I Will Never Forsake You

This was inspired by Evanescene's song "Lies." So, there will be similarities but my poetry does shine through.

* * *

**_Like you have done to me_**

**_And like what I have to you_**

**_I will never forsake you_**

**_If devote my life to you_**

**_You will never leave me forlorn_**

**_I'd live to kill you_**

**_But to never forsake you_**

**_Come to me and I promise you_**

**_I will never hurt you_**

**_Drowning in the tears_**

**_Bound to live by the manacles of kismet _**

**_I find love upon a bleeding blade_**

**_Come to me and I will grant you..._**

**_I'd sacrifice my life for you_**

**_Devote your love to me and I promise_**

**_I will never forsake you  
_**

**_  
_**


	10. I Know You Love Me For You Loved Me Then

**_That evening was about us,_**

**_Nobody else but us_**

**_Alone and obsessed,_**

**_Trying to kill and hunt our prey..._**

**_Our heart, our passion_**

**_My confessions echo in the shadows_**

**_Blue and black like the sky they spread_**

**_Crimson orbs with a core of black_**

**_Pure instinct is all I see in your soul_**

**_Into the pith of your mind_**

**_My love wanders and I call out your name_**

**_Someone tries to save you the pleasure of knowing me_**

**_OUT OF OUR WAY!_**

**_We meet again and our passion spills about_**

**_Lips to your neck,_**

**_My arms around you..._**

**_Back then,_**

**_You caressed my hand_**

_**I knew you had passion for me then  
**_

_**Then from now,**_

_**Lips to your neck,**_

_**My arms around you **_

**_ Is this love complete now?_**

**_You assent to my love,_**

**_The crimson caress_**

**_I know you love me now _**

****

****


	11. Forbidden Fruit

**_Forbidden fruit,_**

**_The flesh unable to be touched_**

**_The nectar sweet but unable to be drank_**

**_I pray to the gods to let have a taste_**

**_And when I have it before me_**

**_I cannot have enough_**

**_I have the right,_**

**_The right to have the forbidden fruit_**

**_To hold it and taste it_**

**_"I know all too well that I mustn't._**

**_But I just can't help myself._**

**_I cannot resist the sweet taste of a forbidden fruit."_**

**_The nectar crimson,_**

**_And flesh white_**

**_For I cannot deny _**


	12. The Storm

After the pain

Of dying in both body and mind

My bones breaking

Flesh bleeding and shatter

My limbs sliced off

As if nothing

They are replaced unlike my heart

The decades of affliction its endured

Decades of loneliness my soul has undergone

Hiding in the shadows

Blue they are

Like the ocean in my Queen's eyes

Always known were the blue roses

My passion, blue unlike the crimson that shed

Wandering to my abode

Another thunderous evening as I beckon her

Without a single shred of happiness

To anticipate

Cursed with devotion to forever die

By my lover's wishes

My body and life drowning eternally in that ocean

To sail on a broken raft

Lost in that ocean that is tormented by the storms

Then the crimson came...

The blood bath and silver clouds

I chuckle and endure

...Savor...

Sailing into that crimson sea

Another raging storm

Oh...

How I love it when Saya comes

The storm clouds are at peace


	13. Without the Stains

There is silence

A silent scream

My spirit is broken

It's crying and dying

Dying for you

I grow angry

As I hold back the raging tears

NO!

It is not fair

It is not fair that I cannot know passion

While that beautiful crimson color that stains

Your livid and elegant face

Is truly a sign of your passion

I am stainless

I watch

Stricken with madness

As if by your blade

It is pure madness that melts into my heart

Pouring throughout my soul and merging

Into pure white passion

Its pure

Its alone

No other colors have mixed yet

And I know

As as well as you know

As well as they know

This is the forbidden love


	14. Damn Those Who Deny Reality

Kind of based on one my fanfics. Carl makes a reference to making love to Saya.

* * *

**_Once again it is the same,_**

**_Their nightmare_**

**_Our dream_**

**_Our dream that screamed into the night_**

**_White illuminated from the highest point_**

**_Of our limit_**

**_The sky has gained its passion_**

**_Illuminated white_**

**_Now reality knows we are soon to be one_**

**_Look at me, Saya!_**

**_Look at what I've sacrificed_**

**_Just to hold you_**

**_Just to know you_**

**_Look at the body I've given up _**

**_So that our souls_**

**_Would be intertwined and known to each other_**

**_Risking to mar the body _**

**_As we made love that dreadful night_**

**_You know there is no fear_**

**_This limb is not real_**

**_Our bodies are not real_**

**_The wine_**

**_Though shed, swilled, and felt_**

**_It is not real either_**

**_And damn this world_**

**_If it is not real too_**

**_Damn us,_**

**_If this love is not real_**

**_If this love is not conceived_**

**_If the blood_**

**_Of our child_**

**_Is not real_**

**_Then I have not returned_**

**_We have not conceived_**

**_The child_**

**_The dead children_**

**_All dying at our whim_**

**_Damn those_**

**_Who say this can't be real_**

**_As the fallen angels watch us_**

**_Angel's blood is spilt_**

**_Sinful innocence poured into the maw of passion_**

**_Damn those angels_**

**_Who say what is real is not to be_**

**_And as we made love that night_**

**_I knew_**

**_You knew_**

**_They knew_**

**_That the dream_**

**_As we become one_**

**_It was very real_**


End file.
